James Potter and the Heirs, Part III
by Neo1
Summary: Sirius is it a bit of trouble, will they save him?


Disclaimer - 'If you've heard of it, it ain't mine!'  
  
'Now you will die,' he heard the Death Eater say, who hand clenching Sirius shirt holding him to the floor, 'Avada -'  
'NOOOOOO!' cried James.  
'Stupefy' bellowed a voice from nowhere.  
The Death Eater fell to the floor, sunned. James looked around to see where the voice had come from. His eyes flickered to Sirius and the Death Eaters whose hand was still holding Sirius shirt.   
'You OK bud?' James asked Sirius  
'Er' said Sirius who seemed stiff from shock. James took this as a yes.  
'Who did that?' said James pointing at the Death Eater.  
'Uh' replied Sirius and did his best in his shocked state to shrug his shoulders.  
James looked towards Arabella and Mundungus who still stunned. James ran the voice through his head. It didn't take him long to recognise it.  
'Moony!' he said out loud. Sirius looked towards him in confusion. 'You may take off the cloak now,' James added.  
Just behind where the Death Eater had stood Remus Lupin appeared  
'I-I must say im-impeccable timing' stuttered Sirius.  
Sirius prised open the hand that was clasped to his shirt and Remus gave him a hand up.  
'Where are the Muggles?' James asked curiously.  
'Under the cloak,' Remus replied pulling what looked like thin air to reveal two Muggles floating horizontally in mid air. James was about to ask what happened to them but Remus already had anticipated this and continued, 'They fainted not fair into the journey so I conjured up some invisible stretchers.'  
'Not that I'm complaining,' Sirius began, 'but what are you doing here?'  
'I came here to warn you…' Remus began but was cut off as half-a-dozen figures, each carry a device emitting light which James recognised as a 'torch' and a metallic weapon which James also recognised as a 'gun' (Lily had told him the dangers of these many times), came bursting in.  
'…the police are coming,' finished Remus his sentence in a dry voice.  
'Someone must of heard noises and contacted the police,' James thought to himself.  
'FREEZE!' ordered the nearest officer.  
James suddenly realised how bad this looked. The three of them stood alone with 8 motionless bodies around them. James saw Sirius slowly bend down to pick up his wand.   
'Leave it, Sirius,' James ordered him in a sharp voice, 'we'll be alright.'  
Three officers approached them with handcuffs. One of them pulled James' arms around his back and locked them together with the cuffs. They did the same to Remus and James watched as one of the officers snapped a cuff on one of Sirius's wrists and attempted to put the other half on his other wrist (Sirius was fidgeting to the make the it harder for the officer)  
'You in the corner - don't move,' yelled one of the officers. James tried to twist round to see whom he was talking to, but the policeman was holding him still, so James had to twist his head as far as possible to the left to see whom it was. In the corner of the room by a bordered up window, Lucius Malfoy was kneeling down by a stunned Death Eater.   
'Crap!' thought James to himself, in all the commotion he had forgotten he had never actually knock Malfoy, out just left him groggy  
Malfoy looked up and pulled out his wand.  
'Accio' he said and the gun from the officer who had cuffed Remus (he was closest) flew out his hand and into Malfoy's. He pointed the gun towards Remus and the officer.  
'One move and I blast them both,' he warned them. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and muttered, 'Enervate'. The Death Eater stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at Malfoy and Malfoy whispered something back. They stood up and looked at the other 4 Death Eaters. They nodded and both cried, 'evolo' and the 4 Death Eaters rose and hovered towards Malfoy and the Death Eater. James thought hard; he had to do something, but how? Sirius had decided to act without a plan, which was probably a better idea at the time. Since his hand hadn't been cuffed together he raised a fist and knocked the officer out cold with one swift punch. The police were confused - they weren't who to shot at. Sirius looked around for his wand but one of the officers had picked it up. Sirius suddenly began to shrink and grow black shaggy hair. He fell down on all fours as a tail began to sprout. His face transformed and resembled a dog in every trait. The officers seemed deeply shock. Sirius ran at the officer with his wand and brought him to ground. He changed back to human form and took his wand and stunned the officer. He also stunned the two other officers who hadn't cuffed anyone. James noticed the Remus was trying to wrestle the officer close to him to the ground with both arms tied behind his back.   
'The Ministry is not gonna like this,' he thought as his caught the officer next to him off guard and kicked his gun from his hands. With another kick in the stomach the officer doubled up on the floor.   
'Sirius, help!' he cried and Sirius rushed over to him, stunned the officer and unlocked the handcuffs. James immediately picked his wand from the floor and looked towards Malfoy was. The boarded up window and been smashed open and they were just leaving now. James quickly stunned the officer Remus was fighting while Sirius undid his cuffs.   
'Look after them,' James told Remus pointing towards the stunned officers. Then he a Sirius changed to dog and stag form and jumped through the gaping whole of which Malfoy had left through. The looked towards the trees to see and a Death Eater floating through the bush. Sirius pounced on him and he hit the floor.   
'Leave him!' he heard a voice shout on the other side of the bush. James leapt over the Death Eater and Sirius and through the bush to see 5 Death Eaters. He ran at the closest and he apparated. With him the others did too and James was left on his own. He transformed back to human form and walked through the bush. He saw Sirius, in dog form, sitting on the Death Eater. When he saw James he turned back to human form.  
'Got away,' James informed Sirius.  
They both returned to the building where they informed Remus of the happenings and revived Arabella and Mundungus and informed them what happened (leaving out the Animagus part). They took the 8 motionless Muggle bodies and Death Eater back to town and revived the police officers and whipped their memories. They kept the two Muggles that had been held prisoner as they thought they have some valuable information about Voldemort that the Ministry might need. They then took the train to Hogwarts and informed Dumbledore of their happenings. James then said goodbye to Remus and Sirius and apparated back to Lily.  
*  
James woke up in the morning alone. He fumbled for his glasses and slid them on. He walked down stairs to the living room, where he met Lily sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee.  
'Morning honey,' Lily said as James entered the room, 'I didn't here you come in last night.'  
'Oh, yeah, I came home past midnight and didn't want to wake you,' explained James.  
'How did it go last night?' asked Lily.  
'Alright,' James replied, 'We managed to rescue the Muggles.'  
'Well done,' she congratulated him, 'I've got to go though, early meeting at work, I'll take Harry'  
'Bye then, have a nice day sweetheart.'  
'You too,' said Lily and she went to get Harry and then left for work.   
James watched his wife leave and went to the kitchen where he made himself a coffee. He picked a mug from the cupboard and was about to get the coffee powder when he heard a taping on the window. He looked out and saw an owl delivering The Daily Prophet. He opened the window and the owl fluttered in. James picked up some Knuts that were lying on the kitchen table and slipped them into a small leather pouch tied to the owl. It hooted a thanks and flew off. James picked up the paper and the front page immediately caught his attention: Voldemort Attacks. It was not the fact that Voldemort had attack as James saw this quite a lot, but it was the village on which Voldemort had attacked: Chipping Sudbury. James scanned the article until he saw what he was looking for: 6 dead. 'No!' James thought out loud to himself. For Chipping Sudbury had been the village that James had spent the later part of his Hogwarts years and the village in which his father still lived. James thought his legs would give way. He stumbled into the living room, leaving his half made coffee and collapsed on the sofa. He read the article in full to see if any names of the dead were mentioned. James realised he was due in for work. He decided he would have to skip it, if his father was dead then he would be owled. James informed his boss and then sat down a looked over the article again to see if he had missed anything. After and hour James had read through it so many times that he knew the article of by heart. He read the rest of the paper, trying to take his mind off the matter. By midday no owl had come which was good news. James was still worried sick and feeling tired. He stretched out on the couch and slept. James stood alone in a large rectangular room, with stone walls. It was completely blank, except for a large wooden door. James started to walk towards the door, but stopped as it flew open and a man holding a sword stepped in. He looked about ten years older than James. He had black scruffy hair that James recognised as his own. He had bright green eyes which James recognised as, in his opinion, the most beautiful eyes he had ever looked into, the eyes of Lily. The thought suddenly crossed his mind Was this Harry in the future? He looked at the man's face and saw features of his own. The man approached James and held the sword out in his hands as if to offer it to James. It was a gleaming silver sword, it's handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs. James reached out for the sword. There was flash of bright green light and the sword fell to the ground with a clatter. The man was lying spread-eagled on the floor dead. James looked up and saw a hooded figure pointed a wand in his direction. There was another flash of green light and James woke with a start. James looked around and rested put his head back on the couch. He tried to remember the dream but it was quickly forgetting it. He remembered a man, was that his son, and the sword. His thoughts were interrupted as a barn owl glided flew though the open window and rested on the table. James suddenly remembered why his was here. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He had never been much of a pessimist but he couldn't help it.   
'It could be anyone, it could be anyone,' James said to himself trying to inject some hope. He looked at the letter and his heart plummeted. We are sorry to inform you that your father, Sam Potter, as been killed by Voldemort. He felt as though Voldemort and ripped out his heart and strangled him with his own intestines. Hi mind was full of fog, his eyes unfocused. His picked up the inkbottle on the table and threw it with all his might against the wall. It smashed open; chipping the paint and spreading ink everywhere. He was filled with anger and sadness. He wanted to realise his anger but wasn't sure how. He decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his coat and left the house. He lived in the country far enough away from Muggles. The village consisted of just wizards and witches. No Muggles ever came to this part but if they did there were no signs of magic on the street. He walked out of the village and followed the winding road. He broke off and walked though a woodland area. As he walked though the woods he thought about his father and the memories. He climbed the highest tree and rested as far up as possibly. He was above the canopy of trees and could see far across the fields to small Muggles villages. He rested there and thought about his father until past midnight.  
*  
When he opened the door to his house someone brace him in a hug.  
'I'm so sorry,' she said  
James looked down to see the Lily's beautiful green eyes filled with tears. She held up the Ministry letter to explain how she new.   
'I was so worried, where did you go?' she said still holding him in a hug.  
'I had to go for a walk,' he said, holding back tears of his own.   
After a chat they went to sleep. Lily fell asleep pretty quickly but James couldn't. James had been wondering why? Why had Voldemort killed his grand father and father? James had thought for hours about this but couldn't think of any reason apart from that it was just a coincidence. James decide, after some thought, to go and visit his father house. He quietly got out of bed (as not to wake Lily) and opened the closet. He put on some clothes and then put on the invisibility cloak. James scribbled a note to Lily and without anymore thought he apparated to Chipping Sudbury. He looked around and as he had read the village had been evacuated. It appeared that the Ministry witches and wizards had finished inspecting the village and had now left. James approached his father's house and magically opened the door. James stepped inside and looked around. Since Sam kept all his paper work in his study James thought he would check that out first. He looked and found a chest lying under the desk that wasn't usually there. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside were hundreds of pictures. Lying on top was a note:  
James  
My father passed this on to me before his death. Although we are gone in person, we will always be here in spirit  
I'll be there always  
Sam  
PS Don't be surprised.  
James read the letter and smiled. The last line puzzled him. He looked at the pictures and was astonished, there were some with James's mum and dad and others with James in. James looked at everyone and they brought tears to his eyes. Apart from Lily and Harry, he had no other family. Some of the pictures went back before he was born and a few (paintings) were a least a hundred years old. After two hours he had looked at every picture apart from one. It was the largest one there. It was lying face down in the chest, covering the chest's base. He pulled it out and was immediately surprised. Some of the oldest pictures he had looked at were about a hundred years old (the dates were written on the back), but this one looked thousands of years old. He looked at the back and instead of a full date, or at least and month and year there was just two letters: BC.  
'Wow,' James said to himself. This picture was about 2000 years old or more. He turned it over again and this time was so astonished that he dropped the picture. The picture was an exact replica of the man in his dream.   
'So, it wasn't Harry,' James though to himself. He picked the painting up and looked for a name. In the bottom left corner he saw something that made him, if possible more shocked than before. In the corner written in gold writing was Godric Gryffindor. That explained recent happenings, the dream, the letter. He James was a blood relative of Godric Gryffindor, one of the Hogwarts four. That explained what the surprise James's dad had written about in the letter was. It made James's dream make sense: Godric was passing on the sword, which must have been some kind of heirloom. Voldemort had killed Godric and himself because he was whipping out the relations of Godric. James presumed that this was because Godric was one of the most powerful wizards ever, and the power would flow though his relatives.   
'Yes, it's true,' said a voice. James jumped. The voice was icy and sharp. Although James had never heard it before, he knew who it was immediately   
Voldemort  
  
A/n I hope you enjoy it. Review it if you did and review it if you didn't and review it if you read it please.   



End file.
